A Pool of His Own Blood
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy finds someone to share his pain with. (FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic. AU.)
A painless mechanism.

An emotionless machine. Built by metal and wires, and powered by electricity. From the tip of his head to the bottom of his heel, he was robotic. No part of him was human, and it'd never be. Not once would someone see him as someone capable of feeling. To them, he was emotionless and cold. He had no mind, nor a heart.

Yet here he was, feeling a heavy pain in his stomach. He was surrounded by his own pool of blood mixed in with oil.

Despite what everyone thought, he _could_ feel emotion. It was as any human's; an interpretation sent by the source of their mind. To interact with the world around them. They thought nothing was there for him, but there it was. The burning sensation that crawled from his chest down to his limbs. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

 _"I know your pain."_

Foxy clicked his head to the side, and saw the Marionette peering down at him with a sympathetic look. His reaction was to deny any relation towards his pain, scoffing.

"No, ye' don't."

The Puppet's eyes lingered over the holes in his body. Wires were cut, blood seeped through metal, and he was missing both an eye and a hand. He was more broken than they could ever be. The Marionette leaned forward to catch his attention.

"Yes, I do."

Foxy rolled his eye before turning back to that... _thing_. It was always so long and slender, with a hidden face and unknown name. The only thing that occasionally came out from his body was black blood. He'd know because it was warm and it felt a lot like his.

He asked, "How?"

The Puppet leaned forward and closed one of his open wires with some tape. Foxy would be reluctant to such a thing, but the pain he endured prevented him from getting up or making any movement beyond his head. His hook was sharper than a knife, but just as worn down as the rest of his body. There was no need to fear him, for he was broken.

Marionette said, "Do you remember when we tried to save those children?"

Flashbacks came to him. The sight of innocent, 5 year old children dead on the floor passed through his mind. He remembered the blood stained through their clothes, and of the eyes of the man who did it. It was only then that he saw that Puppet thing show any emotion.

He said, "Yeah. Why're ye' bringin' it up?"

The Marionette was silent. He patched a few more wires up before settling himself on the floor. He said, "That day...watching all those children die. It was quite painful, wasn't it? Almost as much as what you're feeling right now."

Foxy stared at the dark ceiling in silence. He wasn't physically injured that day, but he recalled the same feeling then that he felt now. How were they the same?

Foxy said, "Aye. But how could that be?"

The Puppet put the tape to the side and started to dry the metal inside him. He said, "Emotional pain can hurt you just as much as a broken part can. It can either mentally devastate you, or physically affect you."

He put the bloody cloth to the side and lingered over his hook. He continued, "Pain makes you feel broken, but you are not. It's simply something triggered by what you perceived to emotionally affect you, is it not?"

Foxy jumped a bit upon feeling that thing's hand trail over his hook. His primal instinct was to claw his face, and that's exactly what he did. The Marionette let out a scream before jumping backwards. Foxy found himself crouching down with his hook held out towards him.

And, _boy_ , did that hurt.

 **"FOR TH' LOVE O' CTHULHU!"**

He collapsed on the ground and held his arm in his pain. The Puppet adjusted his mask back into place and placed a hand on his chest. Foxy rolled over on his back and let out a loud groan. The Marionette gave him a glare, and the fox returned it with an innocent look.

"What?"

"I was just trying to check on your hook!" He exclaimed. "Clearly, it's still working, isn't it!?"

Instead of apologizing like any normal human would, he spit a fair-sized amount of oil onto his face. The Puppet flinched backwards and furiously took his time wiping it off. Foxy laid back and covered his eye with his good hand. It felt like something was devouring his insides and then pouring gasoline over it.

"Let's put it this way." The Marionette said, flicking the rest of the oil on the tiled ground. "Let's say someone dear to you wasn't there anymore. The pain of realizing that is probably as much as you'd feel getting acid thrown in your face."

Foxy opened his jaw to reply, but shut it when he saw the Puppet turn to him with a look. He continued, "Despite it all, Foxy, there IS someone out there that you care for. You know who it is, and you feel like you'd be incomplete without her there."

He scoffed. "Ain't I already incomplete?"

Grabbing the tape, the Marionette said, "You are incomplete, but you are not broken. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He didn't get a chance to reply because he felt more oil spill out of his body, followed by the snapping sound of something breaking. He clutched his torn chest in pain, and the Marionette nudged him back downwards onto the floor.

Everything was hot and Foxy couldn't feel anything. The words that came out from his throat felt like fire, and he could not breathe. It wasn't like he needed to, but it was very similar to suffocating on nothing. It was unbearable.

He didn't need heat, yet it felt too hot around him. He didn't have blood, yet it was leaking out every part of his body. He had no heart, yet he could still feel something breaking inside.

He wasn't ever complete, was he? The others couldn't endure pain like he did, and that was because they weren't broken. He felt overwhelmed and trapped because he could not ever be completed. The people who once cared about him were gone, and the ones that still do could not feel what he felt. He was anything but broken. Incomplete, damaged, and forgotten. The day he'd be broken would be the day he stopped feeling anything. The pain he endured, the memories he had, and the way the world looked at him now...None of it would ever go away.

And it _hurt_.


End file.
